


Past and Present {Updates on Sundays/On Hold}

by DescendantQueen



Series: Bullying Leaves a Mark [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Abacus Cinch is a Good Person, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Characters Playing Pokemon, Cussing, Dating, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Gen, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Sex, Made For Each Other, Movie: Friendship Games (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Nightmares, None of That Slow Burn Here, Out of Character, Pokemon References, Psychological Trauma, Rating Changed, Rating: M, Romance, She cares about her students, Slice of Life, Supportive Twilight Sparkle's Parents, Texting, Trauma, past bullying, they both like each other too much for slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: After Twilight admits to Principal Cinch that she is being bullied, the principal makes a change in Twilight's educational program and sends her to Canterlot High, a school that is known for all of their friendly students.Will Twilight's recovery through being bullied go swimmingly or will she crash and burn? Will she be able to make some new friends? Will she ever let down her defenses with the right group of people talking to her and not about her?
Relationships: Lemon Zest/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Pinkie Pie/Wallflower Blush (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Bullying Leaves a Mark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669222
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning (Part 1)

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning (Part 1)**

_Previously on Bullying Leaves a Mark: After Twilight admits that she was being bullied to Principal Cinch and the others, Principal Cinch is going to make new changes around the school._

* * *

As Twilight still sat in the chair of Principal Cinch's office, she didn't know whether to pull out her game system or no. She didn't know how the woman was going to react and when Principal Cinch noticing Twilight fidgeting in her seat, her eyebrows furrowed as she grew concerned. _She does know that she can play her game, right?_ _She's not going to get in trouble. I know she need to play a game to help herself out._ The principal thought as she watched Twilight. She then watched Twilight as the young teenager shyly pulled out her game and started to play it. When Twilight started to relax into her game, Principal Cinch smiled as she went back to her desktop and she starting typing up emails to send to the teachers. _Bullying is NOT tolerated at this school! I will make sure the teachers understand that._ She thought to herself. As Principal Cinch worked on typing up emails, Twilight worked on catching new Pokemon on her game. 

After a few more emails that were sent out to the teachers of the school, Principal Cinch received a knock on her office door and she noticed how Twilight was looking as the poor child flinched at the loud knocking. Fortunately, she had put away her game back in her book bag so she didn't drop anything but Principal Cinch still thought that her student's reaction was very worrisome. _Did the bullying really leave a mark on her? What am I saying? Of course, the bullying left a mark on her! She's shy and being bullied is not helping matters._ She thought, breaking a pen in her tight grasp but Twilight only noticed a sound and her frightened eyes darted to Principal Cinch's desk, where the pen laid on her desk, broken in half. The knocking sounded again and before Principal Cinch could apologize for scaring Twilight, she swallowed and she called out. "Come in." The door opened up to reveal Lemon Zest, who was looking very apologetic. Her headphones were still on her person but they were around her neck. All in all, she looked upset. Twilight hoped that no one had gotten to her before Principal Cinch had a chance to. 

When Principal Cinch noticed how Lemon Zest was looking, she knew something was wrong as she hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet. "Whatever is the matter, Lemon Zest?" She asked, trying to seem like she wasn't angry but she cursed herself mentally when she realized that she had let a bit of her anger in her voice, causing the other girl to flinch back. 

"I...I just wanna apologize to Twilight for not stepping up about the others. I should have said something, but I didn't. Oh, I'm so sorry, Twilight. I wasn't trying to not help you; it's just...Never mind. I don't need an excuse because I don't have one. What I did wasn't nice at all and it didn't make me look like a cool dude." Lemon Zest tells Twilight. The light green hair with a bit of yellow seemed wild and Twilight hated the fact that Lemon Zest was looking very scared. 

"It's fine, Lemon, but what happened to you?" Twilight asked, wanting to make sure that no one had gotten to Lemon Zest before Principal Cinch could speak to her. 

"Nothing!" The wild rocker girl spoke a little too quickly for both Twilight and Principal Cinch's liking but the girl then sighed. "I just really want to apologize to you, Twilight." Lemon Zest tells Twilight and the purple-haired girl ran a hand through Lemon Zest's hair as she realized that the girl was very panicking about her not forgiving her. 

"It's alright, Lemon Zest. I forgive you." Twilight then softly spoke to Lemon Zest. "Do you want me to tell her?" Lemon Zest, who looked up at Twilight. 

"It won't get me out of trouble, I know this but I'm very panicky. I don't know why." Lemon Zest tells Twilight. 

"I know why you're panicking. You're being you at the moment. I know you didn't mean what had happened on the bus. I panicked a little bit. I had forgotten about your love of rock music being loud." When Twilight noticed Principal Cinch watching the two students, Twilight knew that she had to bring her up to speed with what she and Lemon Zest was talking about. "Principal Cinch, Lemon Zest is very panicky about certain things, but she wears headphones to block out the real world and the sounds." Twilight tells the woman and the principal then realized that Lemon Zest was just like Twilight just more very open to social gatherings. 

"Lemon Zest, you are very much like Twilight, yes?" Principal Cinch asked the girl. 

"Yes, ma'am." Lemon Zest answered the principal's question as she didn't want to seem rude but she was pretty sure she was already in trouble because of her not helping out Twilight. As Principal Cinch thought about it, she had noticed how Lemon Zest are very willing to rock out on her own, but she was very sociable but she was being shot down by her attempts to make friends at Crystal Prep, which only dampened her mood as she stopped trying but she continued to talk to Twilight as the girl didn't mind talking to the wild rocker girl. 

"This is worse than I thought. You two have to transfer to a much more friendly environment." Principal Cinch tells the two students and both of them looked at her in shock. "I will give you two a week to think about my offer." Principal Cinch says with a small smile to the two students and both of them nodded their heads at the principal.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Lemon Zest was sitting down at the lunch table outside of the building. The fresh air was something that both girls needed and Lemon Zest couldn't stay cooped up in the building for the entire day. Twilight was playing Pokemon on her game system but every occasional minute, she checked up on Lemon Zest, who was still rocking out but not as much as she usually did and that worried Twilight. _I know she's still upset about not helping me but I know something else is bothering her._ Twilight thought as she wanted to talk to Lemon Zest and so, she saved her game and put it away. _Me and Lemon Zest can't call each other "friends" when we only talk on special occasions._ Twilight thought that it was her fault as she wanted to get to know Lemon Zest more but she knew that both her and Lemon had to get over the group that hurt them. "What's wrong, Lemon?" Twilight asked as she knew that Lemon Zest could hear her as the girl was still listening to her. Lemon Zest removed the headphones and placed them around her neck and the girl sighed. 

"I should have said something. It's my damn fault that you're getting bullied." Lemon Zest tells Twilight and the girl immediately had a frown on her face. _It's not her fault that I'm being bullied. I knew what I was getting into because Shining Armor fucking warned me about them._ She thought as she hugged Lemon Zest. 

"No, Lemon. I knew that I was playing with fire. I should have not bothered but I guess I just wanted them to see me differently." Twilight tells the other girl. Dean Cadance and Shining Armor was watching the two and they were also listening to their conversation. "And, we also have some uninvited company." Twilight's words didn't shock the two adults but it did scare them as Twilight HATED being spied on. _Whelp, time to face the fire._ Dean Cadance thought. The two adults appeared and Lemon Zest's confident posture fell as her gaze went to the ground. "I hate to be rude, but what the hell?" Twilight asked Shining Armor first. Dean Cadance only paled when Twilight turned to her, her stare looking very disappointed. _Oh shit, this is her disappointed? I hate to see her actually angry._ Dean Cadance thought as she watched the girl she called a little sister politely yet scarily verbally tore into her brother. "...could heard some very personal information about Lemon." Twilight tells Shining Armor. 

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I thought she was one of your bullies." He responded. Twilight softened up as she knew that Principal Cinch hadn't had the time to give them the memo on Lemon being safe. 

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm just tired of all this. Lemon is only suffering because she didn't want to see me get hurt and I don't want her to get hurt." Dean Cadance caught the last thing that Twilight had said and she was immediately with both people. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" At the question, Twilight's face burned. She wasn't expecting that. Shining Armor merely smirked at how red his little sister's face was. _They're not together, but Twily sure is defensive of her._ He thought. 

"W-w-where did you get that from?!" Twilight had lost her composure for the very first time with Lemon Zest around. When Lemon Zest noticed how red Twilight was, Lemon blushed as well. _Why am I blushing? Sure, she's cute and all. Gah! She's too good for me._ Lemon Zest thought as she stared at Twilight. 

"Well, you're so defensive of her." Dean Cadance tells Twilight and Twilight opened her mouth and closed it as she didn't have anything to say back to Dean Cadance's words. 

"You're not wrong." She responded, making both the dean and Shining Armor laugh at how embarrassed she was. "Anyway, Principal Cinch gave us a week to decide if we're transferring to another school." She told them. Both adults got serious with her when she said that. 

"Are you sure you want to go this route, Twilight?" Dean Cadance asked the purple-haired girl. Twilight turned to look back at Lemon Zest and the girl was slowing getting back into her groove and she softly smiled at the girl. Before the teasing could come back on her thought, Twilight immediately turned back around to say what was truly on her mind. 

"Crystal Prep is hellish. The people are snobby and rude. The bullying is not going to stop. The more we stay here, the more it will hurt us in the long run." Twilight spoke, making both the dean and her brother flinch at her wording but they knew that she was telling the truth. After all, they did attend Crystal Prep themselves. 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning (Part 2)

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning (Part 2)**

_Previously on Past and Present, Twilight and Lemon Zest talked to Principal Cinch about their problems and she gives them a week to think about her offer about transferring. Later, Twilight gets teased by Dean Cadance and her brother, Shining Armor about her feelings for Lemon Zest, which she furiously denies._

* * *

It was later that night that Twilight was wondering why the heck did she try to deny her feelings towards Lemon Zest. _But, we're both girls. It's wrong for me to like another girl, isn't it?_ Twilight thought as she laid her head on her arms. She didn't know anything anymore and she knew that she had to talk to Cadance. Said woman was beside Twilight's bedroom door and Twilight jumped when she realized that the woman was right there the entire time. "Cadance? Can we talk?" Twilight asked the woman and Cadance knew that the young girl was very troubled. 

"You know you can always talk to me. What's the matter, Twilight?" Cadance asked the purple-haired girl. 

"Is it wrong for me to like another girl?" Twilight quickly asked and she saw the look of shock on Cadance's face. Twilight's heart then started breaking when Cadance's face changed. 

"Twilight, we've been over this. It's okay for you to like another girl. I know you like Lemon Zest." Cadance tells Twilight and the girl felt her heart fixing itself up as a sigh of relief sounded through her lips. Cadance then realized that Twilight was worried about being called something wrong and she hugged the girl closer to her. "Oh, Twilight, there is nothing wrong with you. You're fine just the way you are." Cadance tells Twilight and the girl smiled at Cadance's response. "So? Girls only?" She asked. Twilight playfully rolled her eyes. 

"There has been the occasional guy but it's mostly females I'm attracted to." Twilight tells Cadance and the woman laughed at how scientific Twilight was sounding. _Don't try to figure it out with scientific evidence, Twilight. You will definitely make your own head explode by how complicated feelings can be._ Cadance thought as she watched Twilight to figure out the science about romantic feelings. "Twilight, please don't waste your time trying to figure out feelings. It won't work scientifically." Cadance warned Twilight and to her shock, Twilight stopped trying to think about romance with a scientist's brain. _Cadance is right. I need to think about this rationally. Wait, no. That's wrong too. Maybe I shouldn't really think about it at all._ Twilight thought to herself. When her phone made a sound, Twilight quickly grabbed her phone and she read the text and it had came from Lemon Zest. 

**Rocker Girl: Yo, dude! What's up?**

Even when texting the girl, Twilight could feel the girl's loud personality and she playfully rolled her eyes. 

**Nerdy_Gamer: Are you rocking out at 9:00 at night?**

**Rocker Girl: Dude, you should have more faith in me. I actually laying in bed for once.**

Twilight blinked at the text that Lemon Zest's text. _Lemon Zest in bed early on the weekend? Must be snowing outside._ She thought. 

**Rocker Girl: I know you can't believe it. I can't believe it either! Yo, can I come over tomorrow?**

**Nerdy_Game: Let me ask my parents.**

**Rocker Girl: Woman, your parents practically adopted me.**

Twilight's ears blushed at Lemon Zest's words. "She's not lying." She spoke to no one but herself. Twilight didn't know this but Cadance was taking pictures and videos of her reactions while she texted Lemon Zest. Cadance giggled to herself. _Her attention is totally taken by Lemon Zest._ She thought, smiling at how happy Twilight was as she texted Lemon Zest. 

**Nerdy_Gamer: Well, this "woman" needs her beauty sleep.**

**Rocker Girl: What beauty sleep? Twi, you're up at fucking 8:00 on the dot.**

**Nerdy_Gamer: You know me.**

**Rocker Girl: Hey, I'm not complaining. Gives me more time to spend with you.**

Lemon Zest thought that she had made a mistake by texting that to Twilight. _Stupid. Shit._ She cursed at herself as she couldn't believe at what she had done and she grabbed at her already messy hair. _I hope Twilight won't be able to realize my feelings for her._ Lemon Zest thought to herself. 

**Rocker Girl: You wanna play a battle royal tomorrow?**

Twilight noticed Lemon Zest's earlier text and she blushed so red, she could feel her ears heating up. Cadance snapped a quick picture of this. _I need to get this! Twilight has never been full face red before._ Cadance thought as she watched Twilight recover herself. "Boy, I'm blushing over nothing. We always spend time with each other." Twilight responded to Lemon Zest's earlier text. 

**Nerdy_Gamer: Sure, that'll be fun. Good night, Lemon Zest.**

Twilight was still recovering from her heavy blushing as she told Lemon Zest to get some rest and she turned to see Cadance laughing at her. "You've took pictures, didn't you?" Twilight asked the woman. 

"Guilty as charged." Cadance answered and Twilight blushed at being caught blushing at her crush's normal texts. 

"Just don't send them outside of the family." Twilight tells Cadance and Cadance gave her an pointed look. 

"You know that I know that, Twilight." She tells Twilight and the girl was reminded of Sour Sweet and she scowled at Cadance and the young woman was shocked at the look that Twilight was giving her. 

"I know you won't do that but someone has already done it." Twilight tells Cadance, feeling her anger starting to bubble. After Twilight calmed herself down, she gave Cadance an look of guilt and she locked herself in her room, not letting Cadance talk to her about the issue. Inwardly, she was cursing herself out. _What the hell was I thinking? I'm sure she knows about that because of Sour fucking Sweet._ Twilight thought to herself. Unknown to Twilight, Cadance knew that Twilight felt guilty about losing control of her emotions, but she couldn't blame her. She knew that with Twilight being bullied, the girl would be cautious of other people. 

"Is she alright?" Shining Armor asked Cadance and the woman turned to the blue-haired man with a look of hesitance. 

"Yeah, she will be alright. Just give her some time." Cadance tells Shining Armor and he nodded. _I couldn't find them but Principal Cinch found them. I definitely wouldn't want to be in their shoes._ Shining Armor shuddered when he felt a cool breeze. Cadance also shivered as she turned back to Twilight's door. "We should go." _We need to give her privacy._ She thought as she started to drag Shining Armor away from Twilight's room door. As they walked away from Twilight's room, the girl inside the room was yanking at her hair as she still couldn't believe herself. _My actions...I need to rethink my actions._ Twilight thought as she laid on her soft bed. She wanted to apologize now, but she knew that her voice would crack and she wouldn't be able to speak if she goes to Cadance and start bawling her eyes out. That wouldn't be good for her. Twilight sighed as she laid up in bed. _How should I do this? Should I make it special or should I just go up to her and apologize?_ Twilight thought as she fell asleep curled up in a ball. 

* * *

The next morning, Twilight was awakened by a soft push and she opened her eyes to see Cadance watching her with worried eyes. Not giving it a thought, Twilight hugged the woman tightly, apologizing for her rude actions last night. At first, Cadance was alarmed and slightly confused but she remembered how Twilight had remembered what Sour Sweet had done to her and she fully melted into the hug. "Oh, Twilight, it's fine. You didn't mean to lash out. You were scared." Cadance tells Twilight, but Twilight still felt like she had done something wrong and she continued to hold onto Cadance. Cadance stopped speaking as she simply held onto Twilight, letting her get all of her grief out as she tightly gripped onto the woman's shirt. Grabbing her phone, Cadance quickly texted Shining Armor and told him to bring Lemon Zest up the stairs. 

Shining Armor told Lemon Zest where Twilight's room was and he let her up the stairs. Lemon Zest walked up the stairs and she noticed that Twilight's door was opened. Lemon Zest knocked on the door. "Yo, Twilight? You in here?" Lemon Zest knew to not run into the room as she knew that Twilight was with Cadance. 

"Come in." Cadance's voice reached Lemon Zest's ears and the girl slowly pushed the door open to reveal Twilight playing Pokemon. _I need to freshen up my Pokemon skills but she is still better than me._ Lemon Zest thought as she smiled softly at Twilight. Cadance noticed the way that Lemon Zest was smiling at Twilight and she giggled to herself. _Her heart is fully taken by Twilight._ She thought as she knew about other people's feelings for other people. 

"Yo, I mean, good morning, Cadance." Lemon Zest spoke to Cadance and the young woman frowned. _She doesn't have to do that. I know how she talks._ Cadance thought. 

"Don't do that to yourself." Twilight tells Lemon Zest and the girl blushed. _I was told that adults don't like it when I say yo._ She blushed. She didn't know that she had said her thought out loud until she realized that both Cadance and Twilight was staring at her in shock. "Who told you that? I just want to have a nice talk with them." Twilight tells Lemon Zest. 

"I want to have a nice talk with them as well." Cadance tells Lemon Zest, who paled at having two protective people. _Oh God, they will get themselves arrested if I let them go out._ Lemon Zest thought to herself. She then remembered why she had came early and she cleared her throat. 

"Never mind that now. I have an idea of a school we can go to." Lemon Zest tells both Cadance and Twilight but mostly Twilight. Twilight had forgotten all about the transfer and she groaned to herself but she then realized that she had been resting and so, she forgave herself for skipping something important. 

"Where do you want to go?" Twilight asked Lemon Zest, who smiled at both Twilight and Cadance. 

"Can we please go to Canterlot High?" Lemon Zest asked Twilight, who was shocked at the way she was pleading. _Oh my gosh. Canterlot High is the school that Crystal Prep talks about all the time. They talked about how friendly they are but are they really that friendly?_ Twilight was only cautious due to her getting bullied and she didn't want a repeat of what happened at Crystal Prep. As Twilight was lost in thought, Lemon Zest was admiring her face. "She's so cute." Lemon Zest had accidentally spoken out loud and Cadance turned to her. 

"Did you say that?" She asked and Lemon Zest covered her mouth, telling Cadance that she did, indeed, said what she had said. Cadance walked over to Lemon Zest and she placed her hand on her shoulder. _Don't worry, Lemon Zest. I won't say anything._ Cadance thought to herself as she held onto the girl's shoulder to help her ease her of her worries. After a while, Lemon Zest had calmed down and Twilight had made her decision. 

"I have come to a conclusion. Canterlot High doesn't seem like a bad choice, so I will go there." Twilight tells both Cadance and Lemon Zest. Lemon Zest gave Twilight an happy face and her face made Twilight smile. Cadance enjoyed how happy Lemon Zest made Twilight and vice versa. She loved how they interacted with each another and she knew that something was there, even if they didn't know about it yet. _If these two don't end up as a couple at the end of the year, I will play matchmaker._ Cadance thought as she watched Lemon Zest hop onto Twilight's bed in order to watch Twilight destroy the teams in the battle royal. 


	3. Chapter 3: Challenging Drayden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will only be one scene thus a little shorter than the previous chapters. I apologize for that.

**Chapter 3: Challenging Drayden**

_Previously on Past and Present: Twilight and Cadance have a small yet important chat and Lemon Zest comes over the next morning in order to ask Twilight about her school choice and the girl accepts._

* * *

As Lemon Zest watches Twilight defeat an entire squad all by herself, the girl let herself get lost at how competitive Twilight was. She couldn't believe that Twilight was so very competitive and she couldn't believe that people couldn't figure that out until the girl played a game. "You're so competitive." She tells Twilight and the girl turned to her. 

"I can't confirm nor deny those accusations." Twilight tells Lemon Zest, smiling at the teenager and Lemon Zest smiled back. She still couldn't believe that Twilight was a-okay with talking with and to her. _I must be doing something right because she doesn't mind my presence._ She thought to herself. "Hey, want to watch me play Pokemon?" Twilight asked Lemon Zest with a small smirk on her face. _Oh hell, who gonna get their ass kicked now?_ Lemon Zest thought to herself. 

"Who are you playing against now?" Lemon Zest asked Twilight with a soft smile on her face. Twilight's smirk got a bit more deeper. 

"The computer. I'm going to fight against the gym leader." Twilight answered her friend. 

"Which one?" Lemon Zest asked and Twilight giggled at her impatience. 

"You'll see." She answered, not giving Lemon Zest a hint. _Damn it! She knows I get impatient. Oh well, anything to see how crazy she gets while gaming._ Lemon Zest thought to herself as she enjoyed watching Twilight play against computers and other people who play online. She knew that it was such a treat to watch Twilight play games and she loved to play with and against Twilight. As Lemon Zest watched Twilight battle a new more wild Pokemon. She was ready to take on the gym leader and when Lemon Zest noticed which gym leader Twilight was playing against, Lemon Zest's eyes bulged. _That's Drayden, the leader of the Opelucid Gym in Pokemon Black 2. I wonder what Pokemon Twilight is going to use._ Lemon Zest thought to herself as she watched Twilight switch around her Pokemon in her Party. As Lemon Zest watched Twilight move around her Pokemon, she couldn't believe that the girl was going to use one of the Pokemon she was picking. "Three Pokemon." Twilight suddenly spoke, glancing at Lemon Zest and she got the message but she was shocked. 

"Just three?" She asked. 

"I will use three Pokemon." Twilight was confident in her decision and Lemon Zest nodded her head. _I trust her decision._ She thought as she watched Twilght train her Pokemon with the gym trainers in the gym. When Twilight was sure that she was ready, she saved the game and she went up to Drayden. After having him talk to her female player character, the battle was ready to begin. "First battle will be with his Level 46 Druddigon." Twilight tells Lemon Zest and she playfully rolled her eyes. _She's very excited about this battle to be giving me commentary._ Lemon Zest thought to herself as she watched the battle play out in Twilight's favor as she used Beartic against the Dragon-type Pokemon. _Wait, a Beartic? When the FUCK did she get a Beartic? She must have got it when I wasn't watching her play._ Lemon Zest thought as she watched Twilight smirked at the fact that she had the Ice-type Pokemon use Ice Beam on Drayden's Druddigon. She got lucky with a Critical Hit, which she haven't been anticipating on getting but she knew that Critical Hits relied on lucky shots. _She got lucky with that Critical Hit but she didn't even need the Critical Hit. The Ice Beam would have fainted Druggigon anyway because of Beartic's high level. She does like making her Pokemon unbeatable. Didn't she say that she had an ace that wasn't her Starter?_ Lemon Zest thought about everything that Twilight had told her beforehand and she gasped. _Beartic is her ace!_ Lemon Zest thought. To her shock and horror, Beartic had managed to survive all three battles without fainting but Beartic was at how health and Twilight was sure that she was getting stronger by battling all three battles by herself. "By the way, I know what you're thinking but you do remember me telling you that I had two aces up my sleeve?" Twilight asked Lemon Zest. 

"Shit, really?" Lemon Zest asked Twilight and Twilight smirked at her best friend/crush. _I know she listens to me but this is rich. I knew she forgot about the fact that I have two aces._ Twilight thought as she noticed Lemon Zest's reaction. She knew that she had forgotten about the second ace and she couldn't blame her. It was a Dark-type and Dragon-type duel type Pokemon. It was one of her favorite Pokemon ever when Generation 5 came out. It was her second ace as she caught it a little while after she had caught Cubchoo. Of course, she did train her Pokemon a lot so Cubchoo had immediately evolved after hours of grinding and training. Deino took a little while longer as she had to be patient with him learning new moves. Soon, however, after using the same method she used for her Beartic, Deino quickly became her second ace. Her Emboar was her third strongest Pokemon being three Levels behind Deino. That was her Trusty Trio that she trusted to win battles for her, in-game and online. 

"The Eighth Badge is now mine. I can now challenge the Elite Four. Isn't that a good thing, Lemon Zest?" Twilight asked the wild girl, who nodded her head. 

"How do you want us to celebrate,Twilight?" Lemon Zest asked Twilight, who was sure that there was no need for celebrating as it was just a game to her. _Kiss you._ Her brain had thought, however and she blushed at the thought. Lemon Zest didn't noticed the blush as she was thankfully looking at the box of the video game. _Why did I think that? I know I like her and everything but why?_ Twilight was lost in Lemon Zest's eyes as she stared into the girl's eyes. _I want her to be mine._ She thought. _Why is this happening?_ Twilight thought to herself but she knew why but she was going to not react to her feelings for Lemon Zest until she's sure that Lemon Zest likes her back. 

"We don't have to celebrate. Just us hanging out is more than enough for me." Twilight admits to Lemon Zest. Lemon Zest smiled but she felt a pained pang in her heart. _It's not enough for me and I hate that._ She thought. She knew that she cherished her friendship with Twilight more than her feelings as she didn't want to ruin the friendship with her secret feelings for the nerdy gamer girl. 

As they talked to one another, both girls thought about their respective feelings for the other girl and they knew that one day, they were going to burst. "I like you!" They both spoke to the other. 

They burst today, of all days. Outside of Twilight's door, Cadance was listening to them. _Finally! I didn't have to step in as matchmaker._ Cadance thought as she pulled her head away from the door in order to give them the privacy they needed and deserved. 

Back inside of Twilight's room, both girls were blushing at one another's words. "You like me?" Twilight asked Lemon Zest. 

"I'm surprised that you like _me_!" Lemon Zest tells Twilight. 

"What's not to like about you? You're the wild, rock out type of girl." Twilight tells Lemon Zest. 

"And you're the cute, nerdy gamer." Lemon Zest tells Twilight. 

"Wait, does it means that you're my type and I'm your type?" Twilight asked. _Leave it to Twilight to try and make feelings rational._ Lemon Zest thought to herself. 

"When you put that way, hell yeah! I've liked ever since you started tutoring me." Lemon Zest tells Twilight. 

"That was the first day we've met." Twilight tells Lemon Zest, who blushed at being found out but then Twilight went on. 

"I liked you too, then. I just didn't have a name for it." Twilight revealed to Lemon Zest.

"Holy hell, we've been liking each other for a long while now." Lemon Zest tells Twilight. 

"I guess it's kinda our fault for not noticing it sooner." Both Lemon Zest and Twilight laughed at what Twilight had said. After they recovered from laughing, Twilight blushed once again. She couldn't believe that she had the courage to do this now! "Will you go out on a date with me, Lemon Zest?" Twilight asked the girl, who was shocked at how forward Twilight was being. 

"My, my. Twilight Sparkle, being forward? That's a first but yes, I will go out with you, Twilight." Lemon Zest gave Twilight her answer and both girls smiled at each other. 


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Adjusted to New Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle and Lemon Zest prepare for their first day of Canterlot High while talking about their relationship in the process.

**Chapter 4: Getting Adjusted to New Surroundings**

_Previously on Past and Present: Twilight Sparkle and Lemon Zest hang out and admit their feelings for one another. What will happen now?_

* * *

After the two girls had confessed to each other, Twilight had asked out Lemon Zest on a date and to her sweet relief, she accepted. _I'm glad she accepted to go out on a date with me._ Twilight thought as she looked at Lemon Zest. The wild party girl was hanging off of her arm as she leaned against Twilight's shoulder. Twilight was glad that the girl was asleep as she needed time to process things. _Holy shit, I just asked out my crush on a date._ Twilight thought as she couldn't believe her bravery. "I never thought that I would have had the courage to do that." Twilight muttered to herself as she glanced down at Lemon Zest. Twilight gently moved Lemon Zest to her lap as she cracked her neck and popped her shoulders. After she had popped her muscles, she groaned in relief as she looked down at Lemon Zest, who was awake and staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" Twilight asked the girl with an amused facial expression. 

"I did not know that you would have popped your neck." She tells Twilight and the nerdy girl laughed. 

"That was the important thing to you." Twilight was amused by the girl's shocked facial expression at the fact that Twilight cracks her neck. "Were you really shocked at the fact that I crack my neck, Lemon?" Twilight asked and she suddenly blushed when she realized what she had called Lemon Zest. Lemon Zest herself blushed a deep scarlet after she heard Twilight call her Lemon. _It's cute and it's a part of my name._ She thought. 

"You shortened my name. I'd like it if you called me Lemon. After all, we're dating, right?" Lemon Zest asked Twilight and the girl choked on air at Lemon Zest's words. 

"You want us to date already? I hadn't even took you out yet." Twilight tells Lemon Zest and by the smirk on Lemon Zest's face, Twilight that she had fell into the trap called Lemon Zest. "Way to go, Lemon. You are officially the only one that can cause me to blush more than three times a day." Twilight tells Lemon Zest, who smiled at Twilight's words. 

"When's the date?" Cadance asked and Lemon Zest blushed when she noticed how happy the woman was. _Is she radiating happiness and love?_ She thought as she looked at the vice principal of Crystal Prep. 

"Check that, you and Cadance are the only ones that can make me blush out of plain embarrassment." Twilight tells Lemon Zest, who smiled up at the girl. She was still laying in Twilight's lap and Twilight didn't have the heart to tell her to move. 

"When in the date though, Twilight? School is coming up soon." Lemon Zest tells Twilight and the girl turned to look at Cadance. Cadance grinned a large grin and Twilight knew that she would be alright for the date. 

"How about tomorrow?" She asked Lemon Zest, who smiled at the question. 

"Sure. No parental eyes will be judging us, hopefully?" She asked Twilight but she was really asking Cadance, who turned and gave the two girls a small bow. 

"Of course no one will bother you on your date, girls." Cadance knew how pissed off Twilight would be if something were to interrupt the date while they were on it and she didn't want Twilight to be held in police custody because of a date gone wrong. A happy bark stopped the conversation as Spike the dog leaped onto Twilight's lap after Lemon Zest got up to stretch. Spike gave Twilight kisses as she rubbed the dog's head and belly. Cadance left the two girls to talk a bit more before Lemon Zest had to go back home for the night. 

Twilight walked Lemon Zest home as they walked hand-in-hand together. When they arrived at Lemon Zest's house, both girls turned to each other, looking bashful. _Oh gosh, I want to kiss her but it's too fast. We haven't had our first date yet._ Twilight thought as she moved her face towards Lemon Zest anyway. Lemon Zest saw that Twilight's lips were heading towards hers and her eyes widen. 

_Twilight is about to kiss me._ Lemon Zest thought as their lips almost touched but the door had suddenly opened, causing both girls to quickly pull away from one another and turn away in embarrassment. _Holy crap, that almost happened!_ Lemon Zest thought as she was sure that she was bright red and she glanced at Twilight to see that the purple had had went fire red out of embarrassment at almost being caught nearly kissing Lemon Zest. _Twilight Sparkle, you are one amazing girl._ Lemon Zest thought as she hugged Twilight bye. Twilight enjoyed the hug since they couldn't finish the kiss. She waited until Lemon Zest was inside of her house to wave goodbye as she started walking back home. 

When she arrived home, Cadance questioned her about the walk. "It was fine, Cadance. I almost kissed her." Twilight tells Cadance and she knew not to freak out about the almost kiss until later and so, Cadance stayed calm to hear the story. "The front door had opened up unexpectedly. It scared us, that's all." She tells Cadance, who was bummed that Twilight wasn't able to experience her first kiss just yet. "Don't worry, Cadance. I'm sure our first kiss as a couple will go perfectly." She tells Cadance, who smiled at Twilight. 

"I have no doubt that it will." Cadance says, her inner matchmaker being provoked to help out Twilight but she knew to control herself. 

* * *

Twilight had to, unfortunately, cancel the date she had planned out with Lemon Zest due to the fact that school was going to be on the next day and she was panicking about that and she had called Lemon Zest. "Listen, Twi, it's alright. I understand. Besides, we're going to school together. Can we say that we're together even though we haven't gone out on a date?" Lemon Zest questioned Twilight and the girl blushed at the question. _Well, technically, you being over here the other day counted as a date._

"I assume there is no harm in saying that we are dating." Twilight didn't know that the words she had spoke had made Lemon Zest's stomach somersault out of happiness but when she realized what she had said, Twilight's stomach did a somersault as well. _We're dating. Those two words made me happy._ Twilight thought. "Technically, when you came over, that was a date." Twilight tells Lemon Zest. _It just wasn't an official date._ She thought. 

"You considered that a date even though I didn't ask correctly?" Lemon Zest asked Twilight and the purple girl nodded her head and Lemon Zest grinned at Twilight. "Glad I wasn't the only one who thought that." Twilight was shocked at Lemon Zest's words. 

"Wait, really?" Twilight showed her shock and surprise made Lemon Zest grin at the lovely girl talking over the phone with her. 

"Yeah, I thought I had slipped up when we were texting. I was trying to flirt and to me, it came out as a confession. I guess you didn't notice." Lemon Zest tells Twilight, who blushed. 

"So that's why I read it differently. It sounded like you were both flirting and confessing to me." Twilight tells Lemon Zest and the girl nervously giggled at Twilight and the girl smiled at the fact that she was able to figure Lemon Zest out. She then secretly wondered if Lemon Zest was able to figure her out and she then shook her head, knowing that not a lot of people was able to figure her out. She never allowed them to unless it was her family and/or Lemon Zest. _She is in a category all by herself._ Twilight thought as she smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. After all, she and Lemon Zest was going to face the new school together. 

* * *

Lemon Zest was getting ready to head out with Twilight as the wild rocker girl waited for her girlfriend to finish loving on Spike. _They're so adorable together._ Lemon Zest thought as she snapped a picture of the two. When Twilight noticed that she had her picture taken, she looked up at Lemon Zest, who playfully smiled at her. Twilight sighed at her girlfriend's antics before she stood up. "Ready to brace a new school and hopefully a new environment?" Lemon Zest asked Twilight and the girl smiled back at Lemon Zest. 

"Of course, Lemon." Twilight kept her own little nickname for Lemon Zest as the girl that she had called her Lemon the other day. As they said goodbye to Twilight's parents, they walked to Canterlot High with colorful clothes. Lemon Zest was while pants as pants were more comfortable for her. Twilight swore a black shirt with a purple skirt to go with it. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Lemon Zest's hair was still long and she let it stay loose as she loved her hair being loose. As they walked to school, Twilight was wondering about something. 

"What if I'm unable to make new friends due to what happened at Crystal Prep?" Twilight questioned Lemon Zest and the girl brought her girlfriend close to her as she hugged her from behind. They had to pause walking due to the hug but Lemon Zest that she could carry Twilight but she'd rather get Twilight's permission on doing that before she just lifted her in her arms. 

"Twi, calm down. It's a new environment. We don't have to make friends immediately. We can test the waters a bit, you know. We can watch how others react at the school." Lemon Zest tells Twilight and Twilight smiled at her girlfriend. _She always knows the best things to say._ She thought as she walked with Lemon Zest with her hand in hers. _What if everyone simply suspects that we're friends?_ Twilight thought as she started to look down at the ground. "Twi? Twi? Babe?" The pet name caught Twilight's attention and she looked up at Lemon Zest once again and she was rewarded with a kiss. "Just relax, babe. We don't have to pretend to not be together at Canterlot High. They're going to get to know us, regardless of what they think." Lemon Zest tells Twilight and Twilight hugged Lemon Zest. 

"Thank you, Lemon." Twilight tells the girl and Lemon was glad that she had made Twilight happy. _Now to build up my own confidence._ She thought but before she could prep herself, Twilight ran her hands up and down Lemon Zest's back, causing the girl to accidentally release a small mewl. Twilight stopped rubbing her back while Lemon Zest blushed. _Shit, shit! Now she'll think that I'm weird._ Lemon Zest cursed at herself. "You're so adorable." She simply said and Lemon Zest was shocked at how casual Twilight was. 

"You're not mad that I practically just made a sound of pleasure when you rubbed my back?" Lemon Zest thought and Twilight laughed at her girlfriend. 

"Why would I be mad? After all, we're teenagers. We're still learning about ourselves." Twilight tells Lemon Zest and the girl smiled at her understanding girlfriend. 

"Thanks, Twilight." Lemon Zest spoke to Twilight softly. Twilight grinned at Lemon Zest and as they started to walk to Canterlot High, they were greeted by friendly and smiling faces. Twilight and Lemon Zest were both unnerved by the super friendly people that were speaking to them. 

"This is weird." Twilight spoke. 

"Yeah, I agree." Lemon Zest spoke back to Twilight. "I hope there aren't a lot of bullies here. There are bound to be bullies everywhere but everyone seems to friendly here." She spoke while holding Twilight protectively. Even though they were aware of the friendly environment, they didn't trust other people around each other and it showed with Lemon Zest as she hadn't released Twilight from her protective hold yet. When they walked into the school, they were greeted by Vice Principal Luna and Lemon Zest continued to hold onto Twilight. 

"Good morning, girls. I'm guessing you are Lemon Zest and Twilight Sparkle?" The blue-haired woman asked them. They both nodded their heads and Vice Principal Luna hated how cautious they were because of the bullying at Crystal Prep. She wanted to make sure that they would have an awesome high school experience at Canterlot High after their shitty experience at Crystal Prep. 


	5. Chapter 5: Wallflower Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter to not be in Twilight and Lemon's POV. This will mostly be in Wallflower Blush's 'POV' because she is a sweetie.

**Chapter 5: Wallflower Blush**

_Previously on Past and Present: Twilight and Lemon walk to Canterlot High while talking about their relationship. They meet Vice Principal Luna and she starts to talk to them about their experience at Crystal Prep. What happens now?_

* * *

There was an green-haired young teenager sitting in the gardens as she enjoyed the fresh air. She loved being in the gardens when she wanted to get away from people as she couldn't really deal with people every hour of the day, which was why she went to the garden, so she could chill out for a couple of hours before and after school. She figured that people were just going to ignore her today once again and she could deal with that. She wasn't good at holding conversations in the first place but she did enjoy it when she met with Pinkie Pie whenever the girl came by to visit the garden. Surprisingly, the party girl knows when to be quiet and that made Wallflower Blush happy. There was a person at Canterlot High that was willing to get onto her level, even if it meant sacrificing her hectic energy for a couple of hours. 

It was morning time and it was almost time for breakfast to be over and so, Wallflower Blush wanted to hurry up and go get food, but when she stood up, she saw Pinkie Pie holding an unwrapped blueberry muffin with string cheese on the side. The girl approached Pinkie Pie and she didn't noticed that Pinkie Pie had a tint of a blush on her cheeks from how close she was to the girl. "Is that for me?" She asked and Pinkie Pie smiled softly at the girl. 

"I kinda figured that you would have forgotten about the time." She spoke softly as she handed the two food items to Wallflower Blush. "So, I took it upon myself to bring you breakfast. I remembered you've told me that it was your favorite." She continued as she watched Wallflower Blush grin at her. 

"That was really sweet of you. Thanks, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie grinned at how happy Wallflower was and she loved to see that smile, not the fake smile that Wallflower Blush often puts on her face to hide how hurt she is by other people not interacting with her. It was a real smile and Pinkie Pie loved to see that smile that made her so very happy. 

"You're welcome! After all, you're my girlfriend. It's my duty to make you happy." Pinkie Pie tells Wallflower Blush and the green-haired girl blushed at the words. 

Yes, they are dating. 

No, Wallflower Blush didn't think that Pinkie Pie would make that loud and clear but she still loved hanging out with the girl. After all, Pinkie Pie knows how to sync with her energy level. 

"You think your friends would accept us?" She asked the girl, linking her hand inside of Pinkie Pie's hand as the party girl led the girl to a bench. Pinkie Pie gave the girl a small yet soft smile. 

"I'm sure they would. After all, they accepted me." Pinkie Pie tells the girl and Wallflower Blush smiled back at her girlfriend. Pinkie Pie wanted to tell her, she really did but she didn't want to out any of her friends like that. She knew that they wouldn't do that to her and she didn't want to embarrass them like that to her girlfriend. "I _know_ that they will accept us." Pinkie Pie gave her words of comfort and encouragement. "Now, eat up before we're late." She tells Wallflower Blush and the girl blushed at how nice Pinkie Pie was. It wasn't rare for her to _not_ be nice but it was still weird for Wallflower Blush. 

But she understood that Pinkie Pie wouldn't have asked her out if she didn't hold some sort of affection towards her and to her shock and delight, Pinkie Pie loves her. She was still reeling from the fact that they were still dating and they had just started a month ago but Pinkie Pie told her that she had keeping it a secret from everyone, even her sister, because she wanted to go at Wallflower's pace and she enjoyed that Pinkie Pie didn't mind slowing down for her sake. "Thank you for dealing with me, Pinkie Pie." She tells the girl, causing said girl to giggle. 

"Silly Wallflower, of course, I would deal with you. You're awesome." Pinkie Pie smiled as she praised her girlfriend. "I love you." She added, knowing that Wallflower Blush still couldn't believe it but Pinkie Pie would say it forever because they started as friends and now they're girlfriends.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Wallflower Blush was looking for Pinkie Pie but the cafeteria was too crowded. There were too many people crowding her personal space and Wallflower Blush was trying to breathe. She sucked in a breath very harshly when a gentle hand was placed on her should. "Breathe with me, Wallflower." Wait, Wallflower Blush recognized that voice; it was Pinkie Pie! Wallflower Blush reached out towards Pinkie Pie and said girl hugged her girlfriend, knowing that she was terrified. "I'm sorry, Wallflower Blush, I should have this would have happened. You're not used to crowded areas." Pinkie felt guilty but the guilt died down when Wallflower Blush pushed herself closer to Pinkie Pie. 

"It's fine, Pinkie. I did say that I wanted to meet your friends today and tell them about us." She tells Pinkie, trying to ease the girl of her guilt and it did ease Pinkie Pie of her guilt as she lifted Wallflower Blush into her arms. 

"Thank you, Wallflower. I love you." Pinkie Pie tells her girlfriend and the green-haired girl blushed at Pinkie Pie's words, knowing that she loved to praise Wallflower Blush. 

"I love you too." Wallflower Blush tells Pinkie Pie and both girls blushed when they realized that Wallflower Blush had finally responded to Pinkie Pie's 'I love you' phrases. 

"Gosh, you're adorable!" Pinkie Pie was back to saying cute things about Wallflower Blush as they walked towards Pinkie Pie's friends, who were all sitting at the table. "Hey, guys. This is Wallflower Blush." Pinkie Pie greeted her friends as she held onto Wallflower Blush's hand, caressing her hand with one of her fingers. Rarity had seen it and she grinned up at the two standing girls. 

"Would you like to sit with us, Wallflower Blush?" Rarity offered and the girl nodded her head, suddenly, losing her voice. Pinkie Pie knew that it was nerves and she hugged Wallflower Blush close to her. It was at the moment, only Rarity had realized that Pinkie was trying to convey to her that they were dating and she smiled warmly at the two. 

"Guys, since Wallflower Blush is my girlfriend, I want you all to accept her like you accept me." Pinkie Pie tells her friends, not shocked when they all shot her smiling faces. 

"Of course!" Sunset Shimmer was the first one to speak after the confession Pinkie Pie had made to them. Everyone else responded with postivity in their voices and Pinkie Pie turned to Wallflower Blush and she was happy to see a warm smile on her face. Pinkie Pie snuggled Wallflower Blush close to her as she was extremely happy.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day {Pt. 1}

**Chapter 6: First Day {Pt. 1}**

_Previously on Past and Present: We take a break from the duo of Twilight Sparkle and Lemon Zest to meet one of the couples of Canterlot High: Pinkie Pie and Wallflower Blush._ _Weird pairing, yes? But, fret not, the two understand each other and when they tell Pinkie Pie's friends that they're dating, they get positive responses. What happens now?_

* * *

After Twilight and Lemon Zest have a long conversation with Vice Principal Luna, she assured them that bullying was taken very seriously and that they have new cameras installed where they could monitor every student that walks by the cameras, except for in the bathrooms but she assured them that there were cameras out of the bathroom, making Twilight sigh in relief over that. "Oh damn, Twilight. They would bother you there as well?" Lemon Zest was pissed at the news of Twilight being bullied in the bathrooms. They had started talking about everything after Vice Principal Luna had told them that she would give them time to talk things over. 

"Yeah, but they stopped when a coach would drop in." Twilight hated that they stopped just because an adult showed up. _Why didn't they just beat the shit out of me when there is an adult around? Maybe they would have been expelled before it got to the point where we had to leave._ She thought with a bitter tone but she was happy to be away from Crystal Prep and she was glad that Principal Cinch was going to take the initiative to stop the bullying that happened there. Twilight hated that as a result of someone not noticing the bullying, Twilight became very determined to leave Crystal Prep and she brought along Lemon Zest for the ride, who suffered alongside her but in private. Twilight was bullied in public and no one did anything about it. Lemon Zest was bullied in private and she could barely handled that kind of bullying. Lemon Zest hated thinking about the past but she was happy that she was now becoming a lot more happier. Twilight was her girlfriend and she was so fucking happy about that. Twilight was the light in her darkness and she was so very grateful for her. 

Unknown to Lemon Zest, Twilight thought the same exact thing to her as she was extremely happy that Lemon Zest was her girlfriend. While the two girls thought about each other, they talked about their classes and they were glad that they were sharing the same exact classes. This made Twilight sigh in relief but she wondered if it was because of how they were treated at Crystal Prep. Twilight frowned at the thought of the school and she merely cursed under her breath. "What's wrong, Twi?" Lemon Zest was worried about Twilight because she had heard the girl cursing under her breath. 

"Nothing. I was just wondering if they didn't want to split us up due to what happened at Crystal Prep?" Twilight tells her thought to Lemon Zest and she agreed with Twilight. 

"Maybe they're thinking if they just let us hang out with each other in all of our classes, then maybe we'll be able to move pass the trauma." Lemon Zest added onto Twilight's theory and Twilight mumbled under her breath. "Can you repeat that for me, Twilight?" Lemon Zest asked and Twilight blushed in embarrassment. 

"I was saying that with the Friendship Games, it would be impossible." Both girls shuddered at the mention of the games. They both hated how that had happened and they didn't want to see anyone from their class from Crystal Prep. 

"I still can't believe how horrible they were towards you." Lemon Zest tells Twilight, who shuddered at the reminder but Twilight then remembered something. 

"They did you the same way, Lemon. Oh wow, both of us have issues." Twilight said, face palming at her own words. Lemon Zest embraced her girlfriend. 

"What they did to me was mild. I have an idea, Twilight." Lemon Zest tells Twilight and the girl looked over at her girlfriend. 

"I'm interested." She spoke as she looked at Lemon Zest. The girl rubbed her neck as she thought about how to word her next sentence. 

"I was thinking about going to therapy to deal with it." Lemon Zest and the girl watched as Twilight's eyes lit up like a lightbulb. 

"Right! My parents wanted to talk to me about doing that but they were worried about my reaction." Twilight spoke to Lemon Zest. "I bet they thought that I would shout at them for even suggesting it but therapy is something that can be very helpful." Twilight tells Lemon Zest. 

"Yeah. I know that there will be some bad apples in the bunch but I just want someone asides from my parents and you to trust. I hate that I feel like I'm just being overbearing when I tell you about my struggles about them when you suffered a lot worse from them." Lemon Zest spoke with guilt as she hated that she was overloading Twilight with information that she thought that Twilight wouldn't care about. 

"Lemon Zest, you're my girlfriend. Of course, I care about the things you tell me. You're not hurting me by talking to me about them." Twilight tells Lemon Zest. "I promise I will tell you when it's too much to bear." She promised to her girlfriend and Lemon Zest softly smiled at her.

Twilight smiled back. 

Vice Principal Luna knocked on the door. "Are you two alright?" She asked, opening the door. She was faced with two shyly smiling faces of Canterlot High's new students. 

"We talked about things..." Twilight started. 

"And we determined that we would love it here." Lemon Zest finished as both girls blushed at finishing a sentence together. Vice Principal Luna found it cute. 

"Prefect! I will set you two up with your academic advisor after lunch so please come see me after lunch." She tells the two students. 

Both students give their Vice Principal nods of their heads to show that they understood.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Twilight was nervously clinging to Lemon Zest's arm as she didn't want anyone to stare at her but she knew that staring would be the natural when they were the two newest students. "Twi." Lemon Zest got Twilight's attention and she pulled her into a kiss, embracing her as she wanted to ease Twilight of her worries. After they had broke off the kiss, Twilight smiled as she placed her head on Lemon Zest's chest. 

She was glad that no one had watched them kiss as she noticed that they didn't blink at them. "Maybe there is some couples like us here." Twilight figured as Lemon Zest giggled at her girlfriend's adorableness. 

"You're so adorable. Now, let's go get lunch." Lemon Zest spoke as she held Twilight's hand. Both girls smiled at each other as they walked into the cafeteria. 

When they walked in, no one stared at them like a hawk watching its' prey. _This is so much better than Crystal Prep._ Both girls thought as they both sighed in relief. 

"Hello. Are you two new here?" It was a girl with a red and yellow hair. She smiled at Twilight and Lemon Zest. Lemon Zest smiled back as she rubbed Twilight's knuckles with her fingers. 

"We just arrived here today." Twilight muttered but the friendly girl heard as she smiled. 

"Have you two been given a tour already?" She asked and Lemon Zest then barked out a laugh. 

"That's what she had forgotten. Vice Principal Luna said she would get back to us about something when she remembered what that something was." She tells the girl. 

"That does sound like her. I'm Sunset Shimmer. I help out with the tours for new and transfer students." Sunset smiled at the two. 

"We're transfer students." Lemon Zest started but Twilight then gently nudged her. "Hey, it's alright Twi. She won't say anything too bad. Besides, we left there to cope with the bullying." Lemon Zest to Twilight, causing the girl to rethink what she was just about to say. 

"You're right, Lemon. Sorry about that Sunset Shimmer, I was about to say something rude when you didn't deserve it." Twilight spoke as she hugged Lemon. 

"No worries. I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories. You don't have to tell me anything but if you would like it, me and my friends would love to invite you to our table." Sunset Shimmer gave them a verbal invitation and she watched as the two girls merely looked at each other and they both just smiled at each other before turning back to Sunset Shimmer. 

"That would be awesome." Lemon Zest spoke, making Sunset Shimmer's eyes lit up with even more happiness if that was possible. 


End file.
